


John x Lowblood Troll! Reader

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, John is your matesprit, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Vriska is your moirail, You are a lowblood troll, the reader is female in this one, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is female in this one, you're also a low-blooded troll. You're kind of a nervous shy person in this one so, sorry if you aren't. I'm also pretty bad at doing quirks, so if there's something I can improve upon, please tell me in the comments section. </p><p>P.S. This is a One-Shot. (You won't get this now, but yes. Vriska is joking at the end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

_I made this out of pure boredom. Plus, it was like 2 AM or something..._

 

* * *

 

 

Vriska hushed you as her favorite scene of the movie began. "This is the 8est part..." She whispered as she lowered her hand from your mouth. Reluctantly you turned back your attention towards the television. Nicolas Cage entered the scene as dramatic music played in the background. The other characters looking stunned at his discovery. You sighed and leaned back into Vriska's couch, tugging at your half of the blanket. You've seen this movie before, having the 'spiderbitch' as a moirail and the human 'John Egdrep' as a matesprit; you've more or less seen every movie with Nicolas Cage in it at least 100 times. And then there's Con Air, but let's not talk about that. Your eyes looked back at the screen. Apparently someone had pulled out a gun, and now there was chaos. Vriska started chuckling, finding the discord funny.

 

**-Small Time Skip-**

 

"Okay, so (Y/N). I didn't just invite you over to watch a movie. If I wanted to do that I would of went over to your hive." She looked at you and raised an eyebrow, "Understand?" You nodded. "Perfect." She gave you a mischievous smile. "You know the new guy that moved in?" You sheepishly nodded. "Hmmm? Okay! Weeeeeeeell.... He's 8een a total dick to the humans, excluding the girls of course. He's just 8een flirting with them," she let out a chuckle, "it's actually landed him in hot water w8r Kanaya."

"Huh?" You blinked in surprise. "Is he picking on Dirk and Jake?" You asked.

"Nah." She replied before shaking her head. "I don't think he's met the older humans yet." She folded her arms. 

"..."

"..."

"Soooooooo...wanna-"

You tilted your head. "Prank him?" You finished her sentence for her, knowing that she probably was going to say that.

She gave you that mischievous smile you've seen hundred times before. " _Hell_ yes."

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

"You remember the plan, right?" Vriska asked, moving the big black plastic bag onto her shoulder.

"Yeah...uhhh. Go to his hive and distract him."

"AAAAAAAAnd?" She said, putting her free hand on her hip.

"Let him flirt with me?" You said with uncertainty, pointing to yourself with your index finger. 

"Yup. Now what am I going to do?" Vriska pointed to herself before walking closer to the troll's hive.

"You're-you're going to sneak into his backlawnring and place those scary decorations." You followed after her.

"I think they're called gardening gnomes..." Vriska mumbled underneath her breath.

"Huh?"

She turned back to look at you, "I said, go!", and with that she pushed you towards the hive. You caught your balance in time and walked up to the door. "Should-should I knock?" You asked.

"Yes!" Your moirail whispered harshly before hiding behind a bush.

"Okay..." You said softly. You turned back to the door and took in a deep breath. Knocking twice before taking a step back and waiting. The sound of footsteps became louder and louder before the door slightly opened. An unfamiliar purple blooded troll stood before you, an annoyed expression on his face, however this expression quickly changed into a smirk, looking you up and down. You shuddered. You haven't even set foot in his hive yet and already you feel violated.

 

                                                                                      *** * ***

 

"And then Vris bombed his backlawnring with...ummm... Those-those creepy things."

"Oh, wow." Your matesprit seemed engrossed in your story. A goofy expression graced his face. This of course made you giggle.

He took a sip of his hot cocoa. "Dude!" He laughed. "Bet he's pissed."

Your smile faded as a look of confusion spread across your face. "Dude?" You tilted your head, ever so slightly.

"Pronoun slang." Your matesprit informed you. Taking another sip of his cocoa he looked at your mug. "Oh! You're out. Do you want some more hot chocolate?"

You looked at your empty mug. When did you finish it all? Weren't you talking the whole time? "No, I'm good." A polite smile on your lips.

"If ya say so." He finished the last of his with another gulp and wiped at his face. "I'll take your mug." John said before standing up.

"Okay." You handed it to him.

 

**-Another Small Time Skip-**

 

"Were you nervous? I mean like, I know how you get all uncomfortable and jittery around Highbloods."

Right now John was leaning against the arm of his couch, you on top of him. There was a red blanket covering the both of you as you guys cuddled. "Well..." You bit your lip. "Kind of, I mean...I am a (B/C) blood after all, it's natural for me to feel inferior towards them."

"Inferior? You're straight out scared of them!" John began playing with your hair. "Besides, isn't Vriska a highblood? Why aren't you scared of her?" He questioned.

"Well, she's my moirail. It's different John!" You whined, why didn't he get it? It's just in your nature to be like this. Even Vriska understood that, as much as she hated it. 

"(Y/N) you need too face your fears..." John looked into your black eyes.

"I already do, and I'm still nervous around them." You mumbled.

"But they're our friends."

"Not Etsita."

"Who?" John letted go of your black hair. "Who's that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, that's-that's the name of the purple blooded troll." You stutter. You learned his name after he let you in. Chatting about stuff and letting him shoot passes at you. It was kinda weird. He was an obvious playtroll. Not someone you would like to be around. 

"Does he matter?" 

"No." You buried your face in his chest, not wanting to face him. He started to pet your hair, trying not to hit your horns.

"Exactly! Now,-"

"Shut up!" You mumbled in his shirt. 

"What? Sorry. I can't hear you."

You lifted your head to repeat what you've just said, but stopped. _Why is he smirking?_

Before you could ask him, he kissed you. Softly. Just a simple kiss on the cheek. That's all. You giggled again. "You're silly." You booped him on the nose.  

"I'm not Silly; I'm John." He grinned at you before propping himself up with his elbows. You rolled your eyes at him; completely unamused. 

"That one was really bad." 

"I know, a how about a sorry gift?"

"Huh?" Before you could ask him what he meant, he kissed you again. This time on the lips. It was sweet. Gentle. You didn't mind. But the kiss deepen, your arms moved to hug his neck. He grabbed the back of your head, adjusting himself to get better access. The kiss got more heated, and- 

_SLAM!_

"Yo, John! Have you seen (Y/N)? I haven't seen her l8ly and I-...oh."  

 

**-Vriska's P.O.V.-**

 

Fucker found out which hive was mine. Gogdamn purple blood threw his fucking gray scarfs everywhere. Well played though, well played; but this means war. I, being the clever troll I am, thought of the perfect comeback. I just need a little help for my plan to work. 

Tavros is out of the question, I need someone who can, uhhh well, you know...walk. (Y/N) is perfect for the job! She's do nearly anything I say, plus she's already use to me dragging her into things last second. I reeeeeeeeally, hope she doesn't mind this time. :::;) Anyway, enough with my quirk. You must be wondering why I'm heading towards John's hive. Ha! Who am I kidding? Of course you are! Why else would you still be reading this? 

So, the reason. (Y/N) is not home so I'm guessing she must be at John's. Were else would she be? 

I stop in front of John's hive. The tree and the swing thing were still there. I don't think that thing's ever leaving. I roll my eyes at it and walk pass it. Heading up to the door I fish out my copy of his key. 

Yes, he gave me a copy. Don't look at me like that, shit happens. 

I unlock the door and slam it open, quickly running up to where the couch is in the 'living room'. 

"Yo, John! Have you seen (Y/N)? I haven't seen her l8ly and I-...oh."  

They break away as I stop and look at them. Were they gonna... Huh. 

I raise an eyebrow. "Hey, I wasn't here. Please continue." I raised my hands in mock politeness. 

I shuffle a laugh. (Y/N) rolls off John and falls to the floor.

"Ow." She whines, before picking herself up.

I bursted out laughing. "BAW HA HA HA HA AH! Oh, this is to rich. Really? Did I just clock8lock you guys? HA! I love doing this shit." 

"Vriska!" John yells. His blush was as red as his blood. I kept laughing. It's too much. It's too fucking much. 

He gets off the couch as well; standing besides (Y/N). Their blanket discarded on the floor.

Just then a brilliant idea pops into my think pan. I quit my laughing before ripping off a smirk. "Heyyyyyyyy," I began, putting my hand on my hip before swaying them, "you really shouldn't give me a copy of your keys if you're going to do stuff like this." I sass. Pointing at them with my index of my other hand. 

 

**-Time Skip-**

 

"Soooooooo, (Y/N). Want to do a three way with John?"

She spat out her tea.


	2. Hot Day

**(Ok, so...for some reason I really like writing for Lowblood Troll! Reader, so I was like, "I'll do another one. :D" And I did. Here you go. Oh, yeah. One more thing, this story is more so showing your moirallegiance with Vriska, then actual red stuff with John. Sorry if you don't like her. I just really wanted to write about that type of relationship. >~<**

* * *

 

It was a nice warm day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, trolls like you, were at the public pool.

At first, you weren't really sure what a pool was, but when you got there, you realized it was just a large artificial body of water. Really, going there was Dave's idea. In fact, your moirail, Vriska, had to drag you there.

"(Y/N)!" Vriska called you out. "Soooooooo sorry for ripping you out of your daydream; 8ut we kinda need to go, now!" She scowled at you.

"Sorry..." You apologize.

Oh yeah, didn't I mention you guys were being kicked out? Well, you guys are. It all started a few hours ago...

 

 

**_-Falshback-_ **

 

 

You swam in the water waiting for John to swim over to you. As he comes over you saw that he had some long, weird, yellow cylinder, thing. It was tucked underneath his arms. You tilted your head. "W-what...what is that John?"

"This, (Y/N), is called a pool noodle."

"A pool-what?"

"A pool noodle. You use it for- Ok, let me just show ya." He took it out from underneath him and passes it over to you. "Here, like this." He somehow slides it under your arms. "Now just paddle your feet and put some of your weigh on it."

You float around with the pool-whatever-it's-called. You giggle. "This is kinda fun, but what is it for? It seems kinda useless. I feel like drift wood."

He rolls his eyes at you. "It's for floating around in the water silly. Usually kids-I mean, wrigglers, use it, but sometimes adults use them too."

You opened your mouth to ask 'Really?', but before you could someone else spoke.

"Sup."

Dave floated by the both of you. He was on a flat floating thingie, posing in that pose of _'Draw me like one of your French girls'_ things. You still didn't understand why the pose was called that or what 'French' is, but...

"What the fuck, Dave?"

You lose your train of thought as John questions Dave. Dave's responds is a mere shrug.

 

-

 

Gamzee and Tavros were sitting by the corner of the pool. Feet and legs submerged in the water, they were talking about udder nonsense and such. Currently, Gamzee was talking about tiny umbrellas while Tav just nodded his head. “SeRiOuSlY, tHeY’rE jUsT lItTlE tInY sHiTs. I dOn’T mOtHeRfUcKiNg GeT tHeM…”

Meanwhile, Feferi and Eridan were at the bottom of the pool, conversing in a conversation with a fellow seadweller. “It’s kindb of a dbick move, dbut sometimes I like to pull people undberwater just to see their reactions.” When Feferi gave him ‘the look’ and Eridan raised his eyebrow at his statement, the seadweller quickly added; “Well, of course I dbon’t keep them undberwater for too long. I’m well aware that they can’t dbreathe undberwater!” A sheepish smile plastered on his face.

Feferi squinted, “Gulb. Well, t) (at isn’t somefin you-”

“youre a fucking tawwt” Eridan immediately interrupted. Feferi glared at him. “wwhat”

Somewhere else, Nepeta, Equius, and Karkat were all eating in the food court. Karkat really only joined them because he couldn’t swim, so he settled for food instead. Equius was eating some sort of salad, Nepeta was eating a burger, and Karkat was chewing down on a hot dog. It was kind of an awkward silence. They were just eating their food. In silence. An awkward silence.

Kanaya and Rose were relaxing on the seated beaches. No words were exchanged between the two. There was only silence; for them at least. Rose was reading was book, quietly humming to herself; Kanaya on the other hand, was chilling out. She had a facial cream mask on and cucumbers on her eyes lids. She was even holding one of those tanning mirrors! Of course, the only reason why she was doing that in the first place was because of a magazine she read. Roxy gave it to her on _‘accident.’_ Either way, it doesn’t matter.

Jade, Terezi, Aradia, and Sollux were all playing with the beach ball. At first they were playing some type of water-volleyball thing. But…now it’s just more so of a hot potato like game between Aradia, Sollux, and Jade. Terezi had long since ditched them for ice-cream; while in reality she was just pissed off that see couldn’t ‘see’ where the ball was and swim at the same time. Regardless, she still wanted some ice-dream. And boy, was she going to get some.

“M1NT PL34S3” she asked as she raised an arm, her index finger pointing out.

Vriska wasn’t doing something with another person like everyone else was. Instead, she was doing a single sole mission. Flirting with the lifeguard.

 _No_ , not like **that**. She wanted to get allllllll the lifesavers, heaven forbid I know why. She just did. This is Vriska we’re talking about. Maybe she just wanted to feel powerful with the fate of any potential drowners to be in the palm of her hand. I don’t know. Either way Vriska was flirting with the lifeguard, trying to distract him long enough for her to slip her hands to his belt; where his ring of keys were. If she could get to that, she would be able to open the supply warehouse and get to those glorious lifesavers. Unfortunately, the lifeguard noticed what she was doing just as she was about to snatch his keys away.

Nah, I’m just joking. The lifeguard didn’t notice a thing. Although, Vriska had to admit, this human was cold; he didn’t get buttered up all that easily. She like that though, he was a challenge. Kept things interesting, you know? She couldn’t remember the last time she had trouble making someone melt with her powerful charms. Anywho, once she got the ring of keys she quickly slipped away from him and waited until he was at the other side of the pool area. Alright, now Vriska’s ‘evil’ plan could finally commence. She tipped toed up the warehouse and quickly unlocked the door. She slipped in and looked about a bit. Closing the door, she turned around and smirked to herself. _Too easy…_

 

**_-Flashback End-_ **

 

****

Too make a long story short, Vriska got caught trying to smuggle out the lifesavers. The funny part was that she already got a ton of them out. She was carrying the last five before the lifeguard realized that something fishy was going on. And that’s how you guys got up to this point.

“It Would Have Been More Polite If He Had Told Us Why We Being Kicked Out.” Kanaya stated.

“I just wanted to go to the pool. Ugh! Why did you guys have too fuck this up too?” Dave flinged this arms into the air, trying to emphasize on his point.

“Shut up Dave, you invented them.”

“For you information John, I didn’t invent them. Your girlfriend did.”

John was about to reply when you quietly spoke up. “Um…I didn’t tell anybody…Vriska had to-to…um…drag me here. Vriska was mumbling at the ground with a scowl on her face. When she heard her name, she looked up. Vriska pushed some hair that was coving her face aside and said, “Yeeeeaaaah, she’s right. Girl is such a worry meow 8east, and John’s right Dave. Shut up and take it like a troll.” Her frown turned into a forced smirk, although only a few of them could tell it was forced.

 

 

**-Time Skip, at Vriska’s hive-**

 

 

“And that’s what happened.” Vriska ended her much needed rant as she moved her bangs to the side.

“So…you’re saying that you got us all kicked out?” you tilled your head to the left with a nervous frown.

“Noooooooot intentional.” She twirled a stain of her hair. “But that wasn’t my point.” Her tone was bitter and she gave you an annoy expression.

“Oh! Yes, sorry…” you mumbled, twiddling with your thumbs. Looking down you continued, “Ummm, so…”

“Soooooooo…?” she interrupted you, raising a single eyebrow.

“Well,” You bit your lip, thinking for a moment. What were you going to say to her? What did she want you to say? You knew your moiral was waiting for a response, so when an idea popped into your think pan; you quickly blurted it out without giving it another thought. “Well, why did you want the lifesavers in the first place?”

She looked at you for a second with a ‘are you serious’ face, and then snapped at you. “UGH! I already told you that! Weren’t you listening!?” You jumped back a bit as she scolded you. You were used to Vriska yelling at you. After all, she wasn’t exactly the nicest nor patientest of trolls. But this? This was just a random burst of angry. It just came out of nowhere. You were not prepared for this.

Before you could even choke out an apology, the corners of your eyes started to water. Your breath got caught in your throat. Hot wet (B/C) tears rolled down your cheeks. You tried to say ‘sorry’ as you wiped a few tears off your face with your hand, but only a hiccup escaped your mouth. Vriska looked at you for a second. The irritation was just as clear on her face as her scowl. Although, when you put head down to wipe the tears away better, she sighed and a look of slight guilt took over.

“Hey…” She started, “I’m-” she hesitated for a second. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to snap at you (Y/N). I was just really mad. Still am.” She moved over from her blue beanie bag to the big red one you were sitting on. John had convinced her to buy the ‘seats’ when they went to the mall that one time. “Hey, there-there.” She scooted in a bit closer and with a slight pause, she began too shoosh pap you. You sniffle, wiping a tear from your eye. Huh, Vriska doesn’t normally shoosh pap you. It’s usually the other way around.

For some reason, this reminded you of this particle time Vriska…

* * *

 

**Hi guys! WhiteDemon here, this one shot is supposed to be a LOT longer but…I really need to get stuff done and just update something already. (Yeah, I know I just updated the Dipper x Wendigo Reader thing, but I wrote that in like…a day.) I’ve been working on this for a while and I finally got somewhere. I’m stopping here because I have to write 2 flashbacks.**

**One is for if you (the reader) wear skirts or dresses a lot; the other is if you mostly wear pants.**

**When I get around too writing them (I’ll post it as part 2) you’ll see what I mean.**

**But I am going to make a post about what I mean on my Tumblr. :) So, if you want to know why wearing dress/skirts or pants give you a different flashback, you’ll find out why there.**


	3. Flashback (Skirts/dresses)

**If you like to wear skirts and/or dresses a lot:**

 

For some reason, this reminded you of this particle time Vriska made you go shopping for shorts. You didn’t really understand what was wrong with all your dresses and skirts. They looked fine on you. Sure, they were mostly plain (you had a few nice ones) as you were a lowblood you weren’t supposed to wear anything fancy, but that was pretty normal. Unfortunately, Vriska had other plans. On that day she had hit you up on pesterchum, asking if you wanted to go shopping with her and Kanaya. Having nothing else better do to, you agreed. She set up a time and place, and the both of you met up. At first, you questioned her on the lack of Kanaya’s presence. She flat out told you that she had, in fact, lied to you about that part just so you would come. She continued on, saying that she knew that you already knew that she wasn’t the type to randomly go shopping. Especially with just one other person; but being invited was a different story though. She didn’t want you to get suspicious and decline. “Oh…” was the only thing you could reply with. She rolled her eyes at you and dragged you into the mall. “Okay,” she began, “I wanted to 8ring you here 8ecause you need pants.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You need pants. Look, no one’s going to take you seriously with all the skirts and dressed you wear.”

“But, Aradia, Kanaya, and Feferi all wear skirts-”

“Yeah.” Vriska cuts off your response, along with letting go of your wrist in favor of crossing her arms. “8ut Aradia at the very least is a 8adass. Plus, she can talk and see ghost, along with the fact she has pretty good psionic. Kanaya’s has a _fucking_ chainsaw as lipstick and is a _rainbow drinker_. Who’s going to fuck with that? And Feferi’s…Feferi. Must I _really_ ela8or8 for you?”

You thought about it for a moment. She did bring up some really good point. “No.” You looked down and moved aside a piece of your hair that tickled your face.

“Exactly, I’m trying to help you; so let me. You’re a low8lood, so people already look down at you. Well, trolls at least. Human are aaaaaaaalways rude no matter what. With your closet, it just makes you look like a pansy. Do you want to be seen as a pansy? No, no you do not.” She had a single digit pointed at you like a human ‘mother’ would. You had to admit, the subconscious action was slightly endearing. It means she was scolding you because she cares. Probably. Well, you would like to think it was a yes.

“Um…”

“So you need pants, and maybe some shirts. 8ut I can pro8a8ly just give you some of mines…” Vriska was stroking her chin in thought, as if she was trying to solve a problem. Her eyes squinted and lips pursed. It was kind of funny slight from where you were standing. You wondered if Kanaya saw this when she was Vriska’s moirail.

"Can't I just get shorts?" You implored.

"What?” She turned back to look at you as she still walked away, you trailing not far behind. “Oh, yeah. Okay. Sure, whatever. Let's go over here." She nudged her head in a general direction and entered a small shop called '18 not 16'. _What a weird name. Human named things weirdly._ You followed her inside the store and looked around. There were garments of many kinds displayed throughout.

"Ummm, have you been here before?" You couldn't help but whisper by her ear. This store was new to you; in fact you're not too sure if you've seen it before. Which is wired because you've been to the mall multiply times already. _Maybe it's new?_ You mused. There always seemed to be a place that comes and goes, then is replaced by another thing that does the same! Like trolls.

"No, not really. 8ut I know a troll's the cashier. I don't want to deal with human cashiers, they're so..." she paused, looking for the right word, "Ugh, you know what I mean." You nodded. You weren't really sure, but you can guess by her reaction what she meant. Again, Vriska went to grab your wrist and led you through the store. There weren't that many people in there, maybe 10 other customers at most. "Alright so, they should 8e in this section. Do you see anything you like?"

You looked up to the racks on the wall. There were shorts and pants of all kinds. Some looked normal and others had that weird earth fashion sense to them. You were probably going to get something black. I mean, what other color could you get? "Oh, that one over there is (B/C), can I get that one?" You pointed to a pair of shorts with one to many zippers on it. You weren't sure why you wanted it, but the amount of zippers on it made it look cool. That's probably the reason. Vriska likes cool things, right?

"Nah, don't get that. Too many zipper."

"Oh...okay...ummm, what about that one?" This time you pointed towards a pair of short that looked like the one the Jake human wore.

"Ugh, no way.” She face scrunched up in mild disgust. “Those are hideous. 8esides, doesn't Jake have those? You've seen how short they look on him. No." She looked at you with an exasperated expression. “You will **not** wear anything that short…please.” She whispered the last word, and it seemed to be directed more towards herself than you.

 _Ok, Vriska has a point there, those are too short. And note to self: Vriska doesn’t want me to wear short-shorts???_  "Do I have to pick one?" You gave her a sheepish smile, hoping to get out of the situation. On the other hand, the look your moirail gave you flat out told you that you weren't. "Ummm..." You began, not really sure what to say at this point. 

"Do you want me to pick for you?" Vriska asked, irrational bubbling up behind her voice. You shook your head and walked over to a different rack to look at some other articles of clothing. She followed after you and seemed to check something on her huskphone.

* * *

After a while you made up your mind and waited a bit in line. After all that you finally purchased the goods. Vriska was satisfied with the success of her newest plan. The two of you were just going to hang out for a while before splitting ways. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Instead someone tried to pickpocket your moirail, and in retaliation, she broke his nose and foot. Not to mention she also stole _his wallet_ for ‘ironic purposes’ she claims. Which was kinda funny but still, it caused a scene. Which is exactly why Vriska was being apprehended at the moment. "What the fuck?! Don't touch me, he tried to steal my wallet, thief had it coming!"

"Then why do you have his wallet?"

"Becauseeeee," she drawled out, "irony! He tried to steal my wallet, so I stole his wallet instead!"

"Then what's with the broken foot and bloody nose?!" The other security guard questioned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He didn’t want to deal with a troll, bad publicity. Also, this one looked like a highblood, so they could easily get overpowered.

Vriska stopped struggling with the handcuffs, which she could honestly easily break out of at this point. "Every heard of, 'Trolls are violent'?" She responded, half with malice, half with exasperation. You watched all of this unfold from your spot about 6 feet away. This wasn't how you thought things would go, but then again things never really go the way you plan. Someone thought they could just steal your moirail's stuff, and that's what messed it up. Gog damn it.

* * *

After going thought wittiness statements and the CCTV forage. The mall security finally let Vriska go, along with a 2 week ban for stealing the pickpocket's wallet and causing such a scene. The both of you trudged back your place. Quite and walking along side each other. A cat crossed your path, one with a long fluffy orange coat. "They didn't even let me keep the wallet. What a 8low." You could tell she was probably rolling her eyes from the way she spoke. Her tone itself was enough.

Things just don’t go your way huh? “Human are such inconveniences.” You spoke quietly, balling your fist.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit! Aren’t they annoying?” Vriska turned to look at you and engage in pleasant conversation. Instead she saw how there were light (B/C) tears streaming down your face. She stopped and so did you. The blueblood had to resist rolling her eyes at you or making an irritated noise. She deiced to put down the stuff and wipe away the warm liquid. “Why the fu-eh.” She stooped herself, cussing at you will probably just set you off even more and she really didn’t want to deal with that. “Why are you crying (Y/N)?”

You look at her. “Because,” you started, gripping the side of your outfit, “the only reason why we were there is because of me, and now you’re banned.” You sniffled. “Temporarily.” You added. “I’m sorry; people are now not going to like you there.”

Vriska let her arm fall to her side. “Oh my God (Y/N).” Her groaned and facepalmed. “I don’t fucking care what they think —”

You started to cry harder.

“Wait! Why are you crying now?” She looks scarily confused and had her arms out in a defensive position.

“I…made…you…angry.” You gasped for air each time you spoke a word.

Your moirail sighed and tsked at you. “Okay, come on (Y/N).” She grabbed the bags and took hold of your arm and started to walk back to your hive again. You continued to weep, but by the time you got to your place, you had stopped and were only huffing and sniffling every couple seconds. “Ugh, where are your keys?” She searched around in her pocket for her copy and whipped it out. Unlocking the door she let you enter first and waltz in like she owned the place. “Go sit down.” She ordered. You followed and after hearing some noise, she joined you on the couch you owned. Honestly, you don’t recall how you enquired the thing, but you had it regardless among your possessions. With a single word she brought you in into a ‘mother’s hug’ and pated you face. This caught you off guard and definitely surprised you. But you let it happen; she was rarely this nice and well…passive. Disgusting even. You purred and leaned into her. You will never understand why she pities you.

* * *

**If you want to know why this took me so long to write, read the A/N at the beginning of this chapter:<http://archiveofourown.org/works/9232259/chapters/30087318>**

**I have not even started on the version for people who wear pants a lot. But trust me, I’ll be a lot more longer than this and way funnier.**


End file.
